Claire de Lune
by Nephtys81
Summary: Dix ans plus tôt, à Port St-Hilaire, le châtelain local revient avec dans ses bagages le trésor perdu d'une cité inca. Mais visiblement, quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, l'a suivit depuis l'Amérique du Sud. Il se murmure depuis qu'une malédiction frappe l'île


Quand vint Samain dans la petite ville portuaire de l'Ile-St-Hilaire, les rues étaient parées de guirlandes et de lanternes pour veiller les morts et fêter les esprits. Peu nombreux étaient les habitants qui avaient refusés de se déguiser pour danser avec les défunts et les dieux anciens et chacun allait de sa petite chanson et de sa petite danse pour apaiser l'esprit malin désireux de tourmenter les vivants. Le ciel lui-même était aux couleurs de la fête, se chargeant de rouge et d'orange à l'horizon tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait pour se pâmer de d'un bleu nuit teinté d'étoiles. La lune, pleine pour cette nuit, se levait de l'autre côté du crépuscule. Tout semblait parfait pour la communion entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants.

Le plus heureux de tous, ce fut le Comte de St-Hilaire qui revenait des Amériques avec un petit trésor d'archéologie. Outre les poteries incas et quelques bijoux d'époque, il avait ramené dans ses valises une pièce aussi rare que sublime : la statuette d'une déesse incas entièrement d'or et de pierres précieuses. Elle était lourde, très lourde, de la taille d'une tête humaine et représentait la divinité Mama Quilla, la déesse inca de la lune. Le Comte de St-Hilaire appréciait de la faire sous-peser par ses invités, conscient de provoquer chez eux admiration et envie. Déjà, certains de ses riches amis parlaient de lui acheter cette merveille, sans regarder à la dépense. Mais le Comte se refusait de céder son trésor, prétextant qu'il avait chèrement payé de ses efforts pour la ramener de son temple perdu et en ruine dans les Andes, et qu'il était très fier de pouvoir montrer cette pièce unique, son bijou… Dire qu'il ne parlait jamais de sa femme en des termes plus élogieux. Cette dernière ne cessait de fixer la statuette avec haine et dégoût, ne s'étant sans doute jamais attendue, en épousant le Comte, à devenir jalouse un jour d'un vulgaire objet.

Ce soir là, le Comte de St-Hilaire avait une fois encore sorti la représentation de Mama Quilla et l'exposait dans une vitrine dans la grande salle de réception. Comme la plupart des habitants de l'ile, il avait revêtu un costume et en homme de goût, avait jeté son dévolu sur un déguisement d'Hadès, dieu des enfers. Son épouse se montra être une délicieuse Perséphone, tout en charme et en délicatesse, accueillant ses invités avec les manières qui convenaient à son rang. Mais il devint vite évident que la pauvre Comtesse ne faisait en vérité que lutter contre l'attrait représentée par la statuette. Elle rivalisait de gentillesse, de bienveillance et d'esprit pour ne pas que ses hôtes se précipites sur cette femme en or et en pierres précieuses que son époux adorait plus qu'elle-même. Hélas, c'était peine perdue. Un mot, un regard ou un geste de son époux suffisait pour qu'il les invite à admirer le clou de sa collection inca, et la pauvre Comtesse de St-Hilaire se retrouvait abandonnée dans son coin, à se morfondre dans sa jalousie toute compréhensible. Pour faire fi de sa malchance, elle avalait verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool, sans jamais se plaindre de vanité de son époux. Elle subissait, mais en silence et avec dignité.

Ah ! Madame Roger ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. Et avec votre petite fille en plus.

La Comtesse de St-Hilaire se précipita sur madame Roger dès qu'elle la vit et un sourire qui trahissait le soulagement se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres. La Comtesse et madame Roger se connaissaient très bien pour avoir été à l'école ensemble et avoir toujours entretenue entre elles une relation de franche camaraderie. Elles n'avaient jamais été les meilleures amies du monde, mais les deux femmes savaient s'apprécier et discuter d'un tout ou d'un rien. Seule la différence de condition et de milieu les empêchaient de se rapprocher.

Madame Roger s'était elle aussi déguisée, mais contrairement à la Comtesse, son costume était plus modeste, sans prétention. Elle avait opté pour la traditionnelle robe de sorcière, avec son légendaire chapeau pointu. Chose rare, elle n'était pas accompagnée de son époux, qui haïssait Samain et refusait de sortir déguisé comme un rigolo et fréquenter une bande d'idiots travestis. Monsieur Roger était, il fallait bien l'admettre, aussi terre-à-terre que sa femme était rêveuse et fantasque. Il ne parlait jamais d'autre chose que de son travail et de ce qu'il se passait aux journaux télévisés. Les seules fois où il s'adressait à sa femme, c'était pour lui demander d'arrêter d'être dans la lune et de penser à des choses plus utiles, comme d'essayer de devenir la meilleure copine de l'épouse du maire. Et quand il daignait regarder sa fille, ce n'était que pour lui parler de son bulletin scolaire et de son avenir professionnel. Evidemment, la fillette de dix ans trouvait son père ennuyeux et éprouvait même une certaine honte que son géniteur ne soit pas aussi « cool » que celui de ses copines. Sa meilleure amie avait un père pompier qui aimait jongler et chanter. Ne parlons même pas de sa voisine de table dont le père notaire était un fervent fanatique des Harley Davidson et qui venait à l'école sur l'une des motos de son père. Non, la petite Claire Roger n'avait le droit qu'à un père ennuyeux et figé entre son travail et les journaux télévisés, prompte à la critique et toujours intéressé par sa prochaine promotion.

Elle devient de plus en plus jolie, cette petite, fit la Comtesse en admirant la petite Claire. Tout votre portrait ma chère. Encore quelques années et elle fera tourner toutes les têtes masculines.

La Comtesse gloussa, fixant la fillette avec une pointe d'envie et de mélancolie. Si Claire ne comprit pas la détresse de cette dame, madame Roger, elle, le devinait. La Comtesse de St-Hilaire, bien qu'encore jeune, se désespérait de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Ce n'était pas que son corps s'y refusait, mais son époux et elle faisaient chambre à part et rares étaient les fois où il l'avait touchée.

Et bien, je préfèrerais qu'elle fasse tourner le moins tôt possible les têtes, plaisanta madame Roger pour détourner la Comtesse de ses tristes pensées. Aucune mère n'est pressée de voir grandir trop vite son enfant.

Evidemment, renchérit la Comtesse.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, vidant son verre d'un coup. Ses joues étaient à présent bien roses et elle se mit à glousser pour rien, ivre. Mais Madame Roger resta près d'elle, afin de la modérer et de la surveiller, l'empêchant de reprendre un verre et de se rendre ridicule. Claire, elle, se mit à vagabonder dans la salle de réception, immense et admirablement décorée pour l'occasion. La fillette attirait le regard des dames, avec son joli costume de gothique lolita, qui tranchait élégamment avec ses longs cheveux d'or. L'enfant souriait à toutes ces femmes qui se montraient soudainement maternelles avec elle, avant que son regard ne soit soudainement attiré par un éclat surprenant, rappelant le soleil à son zénith. L'enfant ne put s'en empêcher et fondit sur l'objet qui l'intriguait, à savoir la statuette d'or de Mama Quilla.

A cet instant, Claire était incapable de dire ce qui la fascinait le plus : la facture de la statue qui lui était totalement inconnue, ou les yeux de la divinité serties de gemmes dont l'éclat l'hypnotisait complètement.

C'est Mama Quilla !

Claire sursauta quand cette voix masculine et très énergique s'adressa de la sorte à elle. L'enfant fit volte-face et inquiète, fixa le colosse qui la toisait amicalement.

Mama Quilla est la déesse inca de la lune. Une sacrée femme, je te le dit, petite.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se rapprocha d'elle. Mais la fillette, méfiante et effrayée, recula. L'homme se mit à rire bruyamment, et ce fut comme le tonnerre qui s'abat contre les falaises de l'île.

N'ai pas peur, fit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je suis le Capitaine Horatio Watt, un ami du Comte de St-Hilaire. C'est grâce à moi et mon navire qu'il a pu revenir d'Amérique du Sud avec son trésor. Tu veux que je te raconte ?

Claire hésita, mais l'homme semblait sincère et la peur se dissipait. Et puis, au milieu de tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Du coup, elle lui sourit et lui demanda, effectivement, de lui raconter le périple de la statuette d'or. Le marin parut ravi et se courba pour se mettre à hauteur de Claire et dans un demi-murmure, commença à lui narrer son histoire :

« Le Comte de St-Hilaire a du aller loin dans les montagnes des Andes pour trouver la cachette de la statuette d'or. Mais heureusement, il était bien accompagné et ses informations se trouvaient être exactes. Il n'eut donc pas grand mal à localiser la grotte où le trésor était caché. Le seul souci, c'était que plus bas, dans la montagne, les habitants d'un petit village faisaient tout pour dissuader le Comte de s'y rendre. Il les ignora et partit dans la jungle. Nul ne sait, à part lui et ses hommes, ce qui arriva dans la montagne, mais il revint à la civilisation une semaine plus tard, avec tout un trésor. Jamais il ne se sépara de la statuette de Mama Quilla, ne faisant confiance à personne, de peur qu'on la vole durant un moment d'inattention. Il faut dire, elle est très précieuse, faite entièrement d'or et de bijoux.

Heureusement, je suis un homme de confiance, et le Comte de St-Hilaire se fia entièrement à moi pour le trajet du retour sur les mers. C'était comme s'il craignait qu'une malédiction le poursuive, ne cessant jamais de regarder en arrière avec inquiétude. Peut être y avait-il effectivement une malédiction, car le voyage en mer ne fut pas de tout repos. Il ne se passa pas un jour sans mauvais temps et nombreuses furent les tempêtes qui retardèrent notre retour. A la fin, nous faillîmes même couler tandis que le port se rapprochait. Mais finalement, nous sommes là, bien vivants et arrivés à bon port. »

Claire ne sut pas quoi dire, captivée mais aussi ennuyée. Elle n'osait croire que les paroles du marin fussent vraies, pourtant, elle adorait l'écouter. Son regard se figea quelques secondes sur la statuette avant de frissonner. Elle avait peur de la malédiction, et même si elle se refusait à croire aux fantaisies du capitaine, quelque chose dans les yeux glacés de la divinité ne la rassurait pas et l'incitait à la prudence.

Mais le capitaine Watt, lui, s'en moquait bien. Il avait rempli sa mission et avait été payé honorablement pour cette traversée périlleuse. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant, il s'estimait à présent plus fort qu'une douteuse malédiction venant des incas. Il trinqua à sa réussite, à la statuette et à sa rencontre avec Claire.

La fillette et le marin, devenu bons amis, passèrent la soirée ensemble, à se délecter des histoires de navires, de légendes des mers et des anecdotes de voyage du capitaine. Claire remarqua que sa mère avait bien du mal à se dépêtrer de la Comtesse qui ne cessait de débiter sa liste de malheur. La fillette trouvait sa mère trop gentille avec cette pauvre femme, et décida finalement, après quelques heures passé en bonne compagnie, de mettre fin au calvaire maternel.

Je suis fatiguée maman, j'ai du mal à rester éveillée.

Claire sourit à sa mère, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était l'heure de partir même si pour cela il fallait user d'un mensonge. Madame Roger balbutia, puis s'excusa auprès de la Comtesse de St-Hilaire de son départ soudain. Mais cette dernière ne parut aucunement offusquée et se montra très compréhensible.

Faites, ma chère, répétait-elle entre deux hoquets. Il est normal que vous pensiez d'abord à votre fille. Cette charmante enfant est épuisée, son lit l'attend. Si vous voulez, nous pourrons nous revoir, entre femmes dans mon jardin à l'heure du thé.

Evidemment, acquiesça Madame Roger.

Madame Roger tira alors sa fille vers la sortie, la gratifiant d'un sourire reconnaissant et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Claire se remémorait avec plaisir les histoires du capitaine, et songea que pour une fois, elle avait matière à faire de beaux rêves. Ce serait bien plus intéressant que les indignations perpétuelles de son père. Pourquoi sa mère n'avait-elle pas épousé un marin comme le capitaine Watt ? Il faudrait qu'un jour, elle demande à sa mère pourquoi elle avait choisit son père, cet ennuyeux bougon.

La maison des Roger n'était pas loin, tout au plus à un kilomètre de la belle demeure du Comte de St-Hilaire. C'était une belle petite maison à la façade claire où un lierre montait allègrement vers le toit tandis qu'à son pied tout un parterre de fleurs s'épanouissait. Le jardin avait beau être minuscule, Madame Roger s'évertuait quand même à le rendre magnifique et particulièrement vivant. C'était sa petite fierté personnelle, l'une des rares choses contre lesquelles son époux ne pestait pas. Mais dans la nuit, bien que ce fût la pleine lune, il était difficile de discerner les parterres de fleurs de Madame Roger. Ce fut même à tâtons que la brave mère de famille chercha le loquet de son portail pour ouvrir à sa fille, se griffant au passage aux rosiers qui bordaient le jardin. Madame Roger retint un juron de justesse et se massa la main.

Il y eut alors un cri. C'était le plus terrifiant hurlement jamais entendu alors par Claire et sa mère qui se retournèrent d'un coup, leur cœur battant la chamade. Le premier réflexe de la mère fut d'empoigner le bras de sa fille pour la cacher derrière elle. Mais de toute évidence, elles étaient à l'abri, car un deuxième cri, bientôt suivit de plusieurs autres, leur indiquait que cela provenait du côté de la grande maison du Comte de St-Hilaire, qu'elles avaient quittées un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Claire était terrifiée et porta sur sa mère un regard inquiet. Mais Madame Roger lui répondit d'un sourire, pour la rassurer. L'enfant essaya de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, mais sentant les propres mains de sa mère trembler légèrement, Claire devinait que quelque chose de très grave et d'anormal se passait, et que derrière ce sourire apaisant se cachait en réalité une profonde anxiété. Claire voulut imiter sa mère et tenter de ne rien montrer de sa peur.

Rentre à la maison ma chérie, fit Madame Roger. Vas dans ta chambre, et enfouis-toi sous les draps de ton lit. Maman, elle, va aller voir ce qu'il se passe au manoir des St-Hilaire. Ce n'est sans doute rien, peut être que la Comtesse a un peu trop bu et met la pagaille…

Oui, c'était peut être cela. Mais peut être pas non plus. Les hurlements ne cessaient pas, et semblaient même redoubler d'intensité. A vrai dire, Claire se demandait si ces cris étaient vraiment humains, tant certains d'entre eux manifestaient plus de la rage que de la peur.

La petite fille ne trembla pas et obéit à sa mère, se précipitant sur la porte de la maison pour ensuite mieux s'y calfeutrer. Malgré les hurlements qui se répercutaient en échos dans la rue, Monsieur Roger n'était pas réveillé. Comme chaque soir, il avait prit des somnifères et s'était couché aux alentours de neuf heures et demi. Et comme à chaque fois, il ne se lèverait pas avant six heures et demie le lendemain matin, en grognant son mécontentement. Claire ne pouvait donc que compter sur elle. Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, la fillette observait la fine silhouette de sa mère remonter la rue en courant, tandis que les fenêtres des maisons alentours s'éclairaient les unes après les autres, alertées par les hurlements. Même en plein village, l'orchestre municipale avait arrêté de jouer pour les danseurs et tendait l'oreille pour comprendre d'où venait le vacarme.

Claire n'aurait sût dire pourquoi, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Si mauvais qu'elle n'avait pas osé allumer la lumière de sa chambre, de peur d'attirer sur elle le mauvais œil. Elle avait néanmoins attrapé son réveil et l'avait posé à côté d'elle, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Tandis que les minutes s'étiolaient lentement, les cris cessèrent, mais nul ne revenait de la demeure des St-Hilaire. Pire, il semblait même qu'une aile du manoir venait de prendre feu.

Le cœur de Claire tambourinait de plus belle, et la peur qu'il fut arrivé quelque malheur à sa mère étreignit tout son être. Dans le village, la vie s'était arrêtée un instant, avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à crier « au feu » en se dirigeant vers la caserne des pompiers.

Claire bondit, et redescendit jusque dans la cuisine. Là, elle farfouilla dans les tiroirs avant d'attraper une lampe torche et un couteau de cuisine qu'elle dissimula dans son manteau. Son âme de fillette lui dictait que sa mère était en danger, et que si elle ne faisait rien, elle ne la reverrait sans doute jamais plus. Pourtant, Madame Roger ne faisait rien d'imprudent d'ordinaire, elle était la prévenance même, se souciant avant tout du bien être de sa fille et évitant soigneusement toute source de danger potentielle.

Claire sortit de la maison, et si elle eut une seconde d'hésitation au moment de passer le portail, un cri venant du manoir chassa toute question de son esprit et la décida de remonter à son tour la rue en courant, comme sa mère l'avait fait de longues minutes auparavant. Dans le bazar général, nul adulte ne vit la petite fille se glisser entre eux et prendre le chemin du manoir en feu, où une section était déjà entièrement consumée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Claire se mit à prier Dieu. Elle n'était pas croyante, mais pour revoir sa mère en vie, elle était prête à croire en n'importe quelle divinité.

La foule s'amassait autour de la grille du parc du manoir St-Hilaire. Chose surprenante, le portail ouvragé était fermé à clé et barré par un tronc d'arbre. Un arbre qui n'était pas là quand Claire et sa mère étaient sorties du manoir un peu plus tôt. Un cri déchirant fit frissonner la foule autant que la pauvre Claire, et cette dernière se rappela soudainement de la petite porte arrière du parc, normalement condamnée mais dont verrou abimé ne fermait en fait plus grand-chose. L'enfant courut, s'écorchant les chevilles sur les ronces en pénétrant le bois qui bordait la propriété. Très vite, elle fut devant la petite porte de service, en bois pourri, jamais restauré et dont la serrure était à moitié tombée. Claire se sentit chanceuse, et voulut croire qu'il y avait effectivement un Dieu qui veillait sur elle. Avec la lame du couteau, elle détacha le peu du verrou encore imbriqué eu bois de la porte et parvint à ouvrir l'entrée de service. Elle se faufila dans le passage avant de se mettre à courir dans le parc. Mais où aller ? Dans quelle partie de la vaste demeure St-Hilaire se trouvait sa maman ?

Plus personne ne criait, seules les flammes qui dévoraient la maison assaillaient de leur crépitement les oreilles de l'enfant. Claire cria après sa mère, hurlant son nom jusqu'à en devenir aphone, mais nul ne lui répondit.

Puis, pensant avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un, Claire fondit sur l'ombre qui venait de s'extraire de la maison incendiée. Claire l'appela, pleine d'espoir, mais l'ombre s'enfuit, et la fillette resta figée sur place, effarée, quand le fuyard courut à une vitesse incroyable avant de bondit à plus de trois mètres de hauteur pour passer au dessus de la grille. Un exploit qu'un humain normal ne pouvait réaliser. Cette anomalie manifeste effraya d'avantage Claire qui se retourna pour se précipiter dans le manoir, craignant plus que jamais pour la vie de sa mère. Comme un talisman, elle répétait ses prières pour que rien de mal n'arrive, mais de toute évidence, cette fois-ci, la divinité ne devait pas percevoir ses prières. Elle avait à peine fait un pas dans la demeure qu'elle découvrit tout un amas de gens morts gisants sur le carrelage du rez-de-chaussée. De toute évidence, ils avaient cherchés à fuir, leur visage exprimant la peur, les doigts crispés trahissant leur réflexe de se hisser vers la sortie. Mais quelque chose les avait tués avant, lacérant mortellement leur corps, transperçant leur peau trop fine, et pour certains même, les égorgeant simplement. Cela faisait penser à l'attaque d'une bête féroce, mais le carnage était tel que cela paraissait impossible qu'un seul animal ai put tous les massacrer en si peu de temps.

Claire devina alors que la chose aperçue dans le parc devait être le monstre, et qu'elle avait échappée de peu à la mort, que fort heureusement la bête ne l'avait pas vue. L'enfant continua son chemin, terrorisée, désireuse de rebrousser chemin, mais tellement inquiète pour sa mère qu'il lui était impossible de faire demi-tour sans l'avoir retrouvée. Elle n'avait qu'un espoir : que sa mère se soit cachée et que la bête ne l'ai pas trouvée. Pleurant, terrorisée et complètement traumatisée par ce sanglant spectacle, elle marchait dans le sang des victimes, prenant bien soin de ne pas leur marcher dessus. Quand elle atteignit enfin un couloir d'aspect vide, elle fondit en larme, se laissant submerger par le désespoir. Pourvu qu'elle retrouve vite sa mère !

La pièce suivante lui déchira encore d'avantage le cœur. La salle de réception n'était plus qu'un amas de ruine où gisaient encore quelques cadavres. Ceux là furent parmi les plus mutilés. Des hommes et des femmes étaient éventrés, égorgés, démembrés même. La fillette ne reconnue d'ailleurs la Comtesse de St-hilaire que grâce à son déguisement. La peau de son visage avait été comme arrachées et ses yeux avaient été crevés. Claire ne put tenir et son réflexe, devant tant d'horreur fut de vomir. Ce n'était vraiment pas un spectacle pour une enfant de son âge. Quel genre de bête pouvait faire cela ?

Dans sa quête désespérée pour retrouver sa maman, Claire fit tout de même le tour de la pièce, couteau en main et remarqua que Mama Quilla avait disparue de sa vitrine. Etait-ce elle, la cause de ce massacre ? Claire, du haut de ses dix ans, ne comprenait pas comment une statuette pouvait engendrer tant de malheur. Mais sur le coup, elle se demanda si la malédiction évoquée par le Capitaine Watt n'était pas réelle.

Claire quitta la salle de réception et décida de tenter sa chance à l'étage. Dans les escaliers de marbre, un corps massif lui barrait le chemin, mais elle le reconnu aussitôt : Horatio Watt agonisait atrocement, le corps broyé par les morceaux du plafond qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Claire se jeta sur lui, mais ses sanglots l'empêchèrent de lui parler.

Tiens, la petite Claire, gémit le marin. Tu sais… que tu ne devrais pas être ici ?

Oh…mon… Monsieur Watt !

Devant le corps brisé du marin, Claire s'écroula, en proie à un chagrin insurmontable. Dans quel état allait-elle retrouver sa mère si même le grand et puissant capitaine avait été ainsi terrassé ? Le marin sourit, malgré la douleur et le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il caressa les joues de la fillette car cela le réconfortait. Il se passait au moins quelque chose de beau avant qu'il ne meure. Cette petite… il avait discuté avec elle qu'un temps infime, pourtant, il l'adorait. Pouvoir regarder son joli visage avant de mourir, c'était un beau cadeau. Le marin toussa, crachant du sang au passage, ce qui horrifia la petite.

File, fit le capitaine dont la voix s'éteignait. Il y a quelque chose ici… il ne doit pas te croiser… il tue…

Il est partit, le rassura Claire entre deux sanglots. Il… je… je l'ai croisé. Dans le parc en venant…

Non…, geignit le marin. Lui… c'est l'autre… Il y en a deux… Deux…

Mais Horatio Watt ne pouvait en dire plus car son agonie venait de prendre fin. Claire ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle se remit à pleurer à chaude larme. Qui plus est, l'annonce d'une seconde bête, encore dans le manoir celle-ci, terrifia la fillette qui hésitait à présent à monter. Pourtant, sa maman était encore dans le manoir, quelque part. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser dedans, coincée entre l'incendie et un monstre sanguinaire. La fillette se releva et monta difficilement les marches de l'escalier.

C'était pénible, car la fumée, en plus de réduire sa vision, la faisait suffoquer. L'étage se faisait dévorer petit à petit par les flammes qui venaient de l'aile voisine. Là encore, des corps ensanglantés vinrent l'accueillir. Elle reconnu les domestiques, dont un homme avec un fusil de chasse, de toute évidence, ce fut une arme bien inutile face au monstre qui l'avait attaqué. Le serviteur était bel et bien mort, à l'image même de tous les autres. Et tout ce sang à terre, qui maculait les beaux souliers de Claire… Pourtant, face à l'horreur, elle avançait. Consciente que si un fusil de chasse n'avait pu faire le poids face au monstre, son pauvre couteau de cuisine serait encore plus futile. Malgré tout, elle ne cessait de serrer sa seule arme contre elle, prête à s'en servir.

L'étage se retrouva soudainement dans la pénombre, éclairée uniquement par la lueur encore lointaine des flammes qui continuaient leur course. Elle avait encore le temps, pensa Claire, avant que le feu n'ai rejoins cette partie du manoir. Alors, tremblante, elle pénétra ce qui semblait être un bureau, ou une petite bibliothèque, Claire, avec la seule lueur de sa lampe torche, n'arrivait à se décider.

Maman ?

Elle discernait bien une silhouette dans le fond de la pièce. De même qu'en balayant la pièce pour voir si d'autres personnes ne s'y trouvaient pas également, elle remarqua les griffures profondes qui marquaient les meubles. Les traces de la bête, de toute évidence. Claire frissonna, se sentant soudainement proche de la créature. Si elle n'était pas en bas, c'était bien qu'elle était en haut. Et chaque pièce vide qu'elle visitait la rapprochait immanquablement de celle où devait se trouver la créature.

Maman, je t'en prie, réponds-moi !

Elle fondit une fois encore en larme, car le courage lui manquait de plus en plus. La peur rendait chaque pas difficile, et le temps filant, rien ne semblait s'arranger. Combien de temps avait-elle passé dans le manoir en feu ? Impossible à dire, c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

Maman… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue en arrière ? Il… il ne fallait pas… où es-tu ?

Elle essaya d'essuyer ses larmes qui embrouillaient sa vue autant que la fumée. Elle commençait à tousser, à se sentir mal. Le premier corps aperçu dans le noir n'était pas sa mère, mais le Comte de St-Hilaire, à moitié dévoré. Les mutilations étaient telles que la fillette manqua de défaillir. Dans sa surprise, elle laissa choir sa lampe torche et recula, encore et encore, avant de heurter un autre corps. La douleur du choc éveilla la victime qui gémit. Claire s'en voulut d'avoir perdu sa lampe.

Maman ?

Cl… Claire ?

La fillette cru mourir de joie en entendant la voix de sa mère. Elle n'était donc pas morte, comme elle l'avait tant craint. Il y avait bien un Dieu pour elle ! Sa mère tenta de se relever, Claire venant à son aide, mais visiblement trop affaiblie, Madame Roger s'évanouit encore. Impossible pour la petite fille de sortir sa mère à elle toute seule. D'ailleurs, elle-même avait la tête qui tournait et ses yeux piquaient atrocement, se fermant bien malgré elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, la fumée l'empoisonnant lentement.

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête une dernière fois pour trouver de l'aide, elle croisa une paire d'yeux rouge sang qui la fixait intensément à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle pensa même déceler l'odeur du sang tout autour de ces yeux. Mais ce n'était qu'une hallucination dû à la fumée… ou alors… la bête ?

Quoique fut la réponse, Claire s'était évanouie avant même d'en percevoir la réponse.


End file.
